


Radioman fanart <3

by Aydsa_nyan (NerdCat_Aydsa)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdCat_Aydsa/pseuds/Aydsa_nyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece is for the WONDERFUL footloose! :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioman fanart <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Radioman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234459) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> This was the initial sketch of what I imagined Footloose's Radioman cover would be like. I am trying to get the complete version up but it seems my scanner has decided to bail on me so I need to figure out what's going on with the buckets of bolts before I post the complete color version! 
> 
> (P.S I love you so much Footloose because Loaded March is beautiful. *whispers softly ~B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L* )
> 
> Seriously I have no words for that amazing, amazing masterpiece so instead of words, I made art to express the amount of feels I have for all the characters in the verse...
> 
> Thank you!  
> Love,  
> Aydsa

 

 **References**  
  
Medal: http://www.operatorchan.org/w/src/137881434630.png  
Radio: http://www.eurosys.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/military-radio.jpg  
Merlin and Arthur's character study: http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lyjtzvSfC71qbkg3oo1_r1_1280.jpg


End file.
